Amaranthine
by Iloveplotbunnies
Summary: An entire collection of fics revolving around Grace Van Pelt and Patrick Jane; all genres. Current: Bartering, ""Does this," she pointed at the dark lump in her sink, "look like a cake to you?" J/VP."
1. Mutual Interests

**Title: **Mutual Interests

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine, honestly.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"I admire all parts of you, my dear." Jane answered. "Clothed and unclothed."

I decided to compile all my Grace/Jane one-shots here in this collection (mainly because it's keeping things more organized and let's be serious, I only write these to feed my insanity), which is appropriately named: Amaranthine. Amaranthine is undying or unfading and it's also a dark reddish purple color.

* * *

Grace stared at Jane with her brows furrowed, while the man continued to grin impishly. "You asked the _boss _to go on a _double date _with us?" Jane nodded. "Why in the world would you do that?"

"Lisbon needs a night out too, Grace." Jane stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She'll have her romantic interest. I have you. I'm sure we'll survive tonight." Grace blinked; the entire situation was awkward. As much as she did like (and respect) Lisbon, Grace didn't think Jane should have invited her without seeking input first. "Obviously, this entire situation is odd for you."

"How could you tell, Jane?" Grace asked, sarcastically. "Was it the way I dropped my lipstick or the way I just asked you why you would do that?" Jane chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "You'll lucky."

He moved his eyes up her body. "Oh yes, I am." His eyes lingered on her chest. "Extremely lucky."

"My eyes are up here." Grace replied and he chuckled again.

"I admire all parts of you, dear." Jane answered. "Clothed _and_ unclothed." Grace blushed at his suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "Lisbon is a dating animal."

Grace raised her eyebrow. "A dating animal?" Grace tried to imagine her boss having a social life, but nothing came to her mind. Lisbon was just Lisbon.

"I've been on double dates with her before." Jane stated with a shrug.

"You _have_?" This was news to Grace; she and Jane had been dating for seven months, and never once, had she heard about Lisbon's dating exploits or him being involved in said exploits. If it weren't for the fact that they had held the "flirting with Lisbon" conversation months ago, she would have been worried that the man was cheating on her with Lisbon. Jane nodded. "When?"

"I usually just go and play matchmaker." Jane answered and Grace groaned. Jane playing matchmaker was a horribleidea; he had tried to get Lisbon and Rigsby involved once, and it had ended really badly. "I know what you're thinking, Grace." He continued to flash his smile at her. "I promise I didn't set her up with anybody on the team." She stared. "I promise I also didn't set her up with anybody within the CBI." She refused to glance away. "Okay, I can't promise I didn't set her up with somebody from law enforcement…"

"Who?"

Jane beamed. "I managed to set her up with Agent O'Laughlin."

"You did _what_?" Grace sputtered in surprise—she remembered the tall, lanky agent pretty well…for he had tried to hit on her, _many times_—Jane laughed. "That's not funny, Jane! Lisbon is never going to agree to this!"

"She doesn't need to agree with it." Jane answered. "She merely just needs to show up, so I can show her that they both enjoy shooting people and that they also have a thing for damaged people."

"…you put them together based on their mutual _gun _liking?" Grace asked, as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Sheesh, Jane. Why don't you just set me up with Lisbon, considering that we both love guns?" Jane stood from their bed and wrapped his arms around her, which she didn't look too kindly upon.

"Firstly, you're mine." Jane muttered into her ear. "Secondly, I don't think Lisbon would appreciate my sharing of you."

Grace rolled her eyes again. "You need to stop setting her up."

"Agent O'Laughlin is a good man." Jane corrected her. "You just need to look past the general assholeness, which you never do..."

"I look past yours, every day." Grace fired back and he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"You're cute when you're angry, Grace."

"You'll be cute too," Grace spoke and Jane's grin blossomed, "when you're sleeping on the couch after this double date fails." He lost his grin.

"Pessimism has no place in our home, Grace."

"Neither does false optimism, _Patrick_." Grace said in false sweetness.

"Touché." Jane replied with a chuckle. "I really think she and Agent O'Laughlin will hit it off."

"Or Lisbon'll shoot you."

"Or she'll shoot me." Jane agreed and both laughed again, as she leaned back into his embrace. She'd go on this double date, only to laugh at Jane when the date actually failed and Lisbon wanted his head.

_End. _


	2. Paper Pusher

**Title: **Paper Pusher

**Disclaimer: **It's really not mine.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Jane always had a flair for the melodramatic.

**Spoilers: **4x20.

Thanks to TheMentalistGirl for reviewing "Mutual Interests".

I really have nothing to say about this one-shot, besides it is total fluff and humor. :)

* * *

"Hi." Grace greeted her husband of one year and five months with a kiss to the cheek, as he walked through the door to their shared apartment. Even though Lisbon had given her permission to leave early after a horrific case of the stomach flu, he had stayed behind. Jane moved his hand to rest against her forehead and she leaned into the cool touch. "How was the rest of work?"

"It wasn't anything interesting," he responded with a glance in her direction, "why aren't you in bed? You're burning up." She shook her head.

"I couldn't sleep." Grace replied and it was his turn to nod; the lack of sleep though was more about her nervousness than because she was sick. Jane brushed his hand down her cheek, before he swept her toward their bedroom. She weakly protested his movements, as he pulled down the dark blue covers and motioned for her to get in. She followed his orders and he joined her moments later; his hand clasped in hers with a smile. "I'm fine, Jane. I truly am."

"You're sick." Jane stated. "You're running a fever. Ergo, you mustn't be fine." Grace pouted at his grin. "You also left work early, and behold, you left during closed case pizza; a timely tradition for the Serious Crimes family." Grace's stomach gave a lurch of protest in remembering the greasy smell of cheese and bread together. "Was it the smell or the ingredients on it?" They had ordered from a different pizza place, which almost everybody had been weary of.

"It was the smell," she admitted sheepishly.

"I guess we'll have to find a new snack, huh?" Jane asked. "I'm still all for…"

Grace groaned. "We are not going with closed case chocolate. Lisbon would shoot you for even recommending it." Jane chuckled. "The last time you had chocolate, you redecorated our entire kitchen." He chuckled again, while she grimaced at the memory of their old kitchen; the paint job in the kitchen had made her think that somebody had spewed paint everywhere. "I actually want our child to have a father, Patrick."

"I didn't think the…" Jane trailed off and Grace laughed lightly; it wasn't often that she could pull one over on him. "Our child?" Grace continued to smile, as she turned to face Jane in the bed.

"Yes, _our _child." Grace replied, as she tried to restrain from rolling her eyes. Although, she hadn't meant for the news to come out _that _way—especially considering she had only taken the pregnancy test hours ago. "Who else's would it be?" She seriously hoped he didn't have a response to that one or she'd have to hit him.

"You're…" Obviously, the man was still in shock and it amused her greatly.

"Yes, Patrick." Grace said. "I'm pregnant." She watched the largest smile grow upon his face, as he placed his free hand atop her clothed stomach. "We're going to be parents."

* * *

"Rigsby," Grace heard Jane greet the next morning at work, as she settled herself down at her desk with the shake of her head. The amount of paperwork she had to do would bury her alive, all because she had left work earlier yesterday, "how would you love to be a part of the family?" Grace glanced up from her current form to eye both men; Rigsby seemed nervous (although, she couldn't blame him. Most days, Jane was a nightmare) and Jane was being his usual self, which made her weary. "Benjamin is three, correct?"

"He is." Rigsby replied, brightly and Grace found herself smiling. Benjamin Rigsby, Rigsby's only son so far, looked exactly like his father…except for the hair, and especially in a tux, which she and Jane had witnessed at their wedding. "Sarah is starting to plan his fourth birthday party. I have to keep reminding her that clowns can never _ever _be the theme." Jane chuckled; Benjamin had an awfully strong dislike of clowns. "Why are you asking?" Grace had wondered this herself, as Jane usually always had a motive in conversations like that.

"I think my daughter and your son should get married." Jane replied with a smile. Rigsby sputtered in response, while Grace shook her head again. "Don't you, Grace?" Grace opened her mouth to tell him _no_, that he wasn't about to draw up a marriage contract for their _unborn _and _sexless _child, when Rigsby spoke.

"_Your daughter?_" Rigsby asked and his eyes went to her; she sighed lowly. Jane always had a flair for the melodramatic. "What?"

"Grace is pregnant!" Jane exclaimed. "I'm going to be a…"

At that moment, Lisbon chose to enter the bullpen; she didn't look too happy.

"What are you all doing out here?" Lisbon questioned, as she crossed her arms against her chest. Jane beamed at the senior agent, who stood slightly behind him. "The answer better be paperwork."

"You're just in time to hear the good news, Lisbon!" Jane exclaimed again and Lisbon raised her eyebrow. "Grace is expecting…"

Lisbon glanced at her. "You're expecting a second child?" Jane made a face, while everybody else within the bullpen chuckled. "Congratulations, Grace. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, boss." Grace answered.

"Maybe now she'll take my last name." Jane mused out loud. Grace stared at him; she had refused his last name when they had first gotten married, she wasn't about to change her mind just because she was pregnant.

"It's not happening." Grace repeated, like she had done so many times before. "I happen to like my last name."

"I like mine."

"Do you know how confusing it would get around here?" Grace questioned him. "Agent Jane and Consultant Jane? We'd drive the entire office…"

"And this argument is completely pointless," Lisbon interrupted, which made Grace laugh. Jane would probably argue that point with her later, as he so often did. "I'm happy for you both, really." Grace knew she was. "However, we do have audits to complete today."

"_You _all have audits today." Jane reminded. "I don't do audits; they aren't in my job contract or description. I'm a _consultant_, not a paper pusher."

"We're officers of the law." Rigsby responded. "We're not paper pushers either."

"You might want to recheck your contracts, my friends."

"What do you do again, exactly?" Lisbon asked with a small smirk. "I'm still trying to figure this one out."

"I bring justice to…"

"You sleep on a couch." Cho gave. "How is that bringing justice?" Everybody (except Jane, who tried to pretend he was angry) laughed again, before they all went back to work.


	3. Bartering

**Title: **Bartering

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"Does this," she pointed at the dark lump in her sink, "look like a cake to you?" J/VP.

Thanks to dreamingofabetterday for the review to "Paper Pusher", it seriously is very much appreciated!

* * *

"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing." Grace told her flour-covered boyfriend, as she joined him in her kitchen; pots and pans littered almost every available surface and before he had turned to greet her with a large smile, she had thought she had seen one of her various recipe books in his hands. "I just want to be reassured that my kitchen will be standing later." Whether Jane believed it or not, she really did like her kitchen. Jane didn't respond and she grew concerned; his quietness usually meant nothing good. "It will be standing later, right?"

"Yes, Grace." Jane replied, while he continued to stare at the darkened oven. "Your terribly decorated…"

"Hey!" Grace interrupted. "It's not terribly decorated!" She moved her arms to cross against her chest. Sure, the colors didn't exactly match and the old barn animal wallpaper was probably a fire hazard, but she liked it.

Jane raised his eyebrows, which with the flour smeared across his face, was extremely comical to see. "I still have my beliefs that the wallpaper here," he gestured around the room, "reproduced the wallpaper in your bathroom." She glared; she happened to like her bathroom wallpapering also. "I'm sure with a few light colors and a little hard work; we could make the kitchen decorating look a little less hazardous."

"I think you're making it look _more _hazardous on your own, Patrick." It was her turn to gesture around the room. "Can I ask a question?" He nodded. "How do you expect to make anything, especially if you've got all the available spaces filled?" Jane glanced at the collection of pots, before he turned back to her with a smile. "I'm not putting them away for you. You decided to pull them all out; I'm absolutely positive that you can put them all back." She waited for him to move, but he didn't.

"I'm working, Grace."

Grace frowned. "Does your working have to involve turning my kitchen into a danger zone?"

"I know how to use a sponge. I also know how to use soap." Jane replied, brightly. "I'll clean the kitchen _and _myself up, before I take you out to dinner tonight." The oven dinged and Jane moved forward to open the oven door, which only produced a large cloud of black smoke. Grace coughed from her spot next to him, as she hoped the smoke detector wouldn't go off. "I think I did something wrong." Grace couldn't help but agree; _whatever _he had decided upon making had somewhat melted within the oven.

"I know I said I wouldn't ask," Grace said, as she hurriedly pulled the dark thing from her oven with a kitchen mitt, "but, what exactly did you make?"

Jane continued to grin. "It's a long story."

"I somehow doubt that." Grace replied; if she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was trying to burn down her apartment. "So, tell me the story." Jane nodded.

"Yesterday, I was approached by shady individuals; they told me that I had to go on a quest to put something together for them." Jane informed her and she rolled her eyes. "I was asked to pick up flour, cake mix…"

"You were trying to make a cake?" Grace asked, incredulously. "Does this," she pointed at the dark lump in her sink, "look like a cake to you?"

"In my defense," Jane answered, "the directions on the cake box aren't…"

"You can solve crimes, but you can't read directions?" Grace asked again, as she shook her head. "I don't get you at all."

"You still love me though," he informed her with a smile.

"Considering you almost burnt down my apartment?" She asked him. "I don't think so." Grace turned away from him; she felt his arms wrap around her tightly.

"I'll just have to change that, won't I?" Jane questioned, and before she could say another word or push him away, he had his lips pressed against her neck. Grace tried to mask her small smile; he had always believed that by kissing her, he was somehow managing to get out of being "punished" later.

"You're still cleaning this up." Grace said, even as he continued to suck lightly. "No amount of kissing will get you out of it." She felt him pull away from her.

"How about I do this?" He whispered into her ear, before he spun her around to face him—her brown eyes traced his face, which held a bright smile. He pressed his lips to hers. "Did that help?"

"I don't know," Grace playfully responded; even though she knew that she would _still _make him clean up his messes and then, quite probably ban him from her kitchen for life, "we might have to try that one again."

"Of course," he stated, as he leaned into kiss her once again, "with pleasure."


End file.
